This invention relates generally to storage containers, and more particularly to modularized units which may be combined to form a multiple container and rack system.
There are a multitude of shipping containers and the like available in the art. Examples of such containers may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Kohlhaas 3,185,379; Heller et al 3,490,769; and Downing et al 3,797,727. These containers are used to store and transport various articles therein. However, once the above-referenced containers are received at the end user, the transported articles therein are most generally removed from such container and stored in a separate storage bin or the like. Hence, this type container is only of general utility in transporting articles.
Storage containers or units in which a multiplicity of articles may be stored in a multiplicity of storage containers or bins are disclosed in the following United States patents Nos: Wilson 3,887,126 and Marquette 3,891,288. The Wilson device has limited utility in that specially designed containers are utilized to fit within the storage rack. The Marquette system is limited in that the rack system is designed for a specific number of containers. The rack system is complete by itself and there are no provisions for expanding the rack system for additional or added storage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multiple container and rack system which is formed from a modularized assembly such that the individual modular units may be stacked one upon the other.
A further object of this invention is to provide a multiple container and rack system which may be used for both transporting and storage of articles.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multiple container and rack system in which the rack framework may be readily assembled and disassembled, said rack frame in the assembled condition being stable against vertical and horizontal forces.